


Eyelash

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: The first interview after she became Prime Minister, in a waiting room.





	Eyelash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [속눈썹](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810826) by [ImSijik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik). 



> This is an English translation version of ImSijik's Korean fic '속눈썹'. I was permitted translation to ImSijik, so I do not own this fic.

It was an ordinary Sunday morning. Theresa was sitting and taking makeup in the cast waiting room. The good thing about being a Prime Minister is that you can get a stylist's skillful touch every time you come to the station. That was a pretty good for Theresa. Although her makeup skills and hair styling are not that bad, Theresa always felt a little difficulty in decorating herself. Unless adding experts skill, all the time her wiry hair was tangled and putting on lipstick properly to her thin lips required quite a bit of skill. Highly skills have always led to a fight against time. But if you get professional help, that was nothing. They ended up doing just 30 minutes of Theresa's work over an hour.

"Start in 10 minutes." Staff said.

Finally one more time, Theresa saw the mirror. It wasn't suspicion of the stylist's skill. It just one of her old habits. Looking at her face properly was only ever Theresa herself.

"You should passing bangs little more."

A nasal voice suddenly popped behind Theresa's back. Theresa turned her head in embarrassment. Behind Theresa, Fiona was looking up at her with her usual frown smile. Theresa forgot her existence for a long time.

'Ah, yes, there is one. Someone who looks at my face attentively more than anyone.'

Theresa often forgot that Fiona was back. She wasn't used to life without her. It was the result of trying to forget the fact that she somehow left.

"Theresa has a lovely forehead. So if you turn it aside, it will look much better." Turning over Theresa's bangs, Fiona said.  
"I've never heard of that." Theresa said.  
"I doubt it. Philip always said Theresa's forehead was lovely."  
"Because it's Philip."  
"Philip will be disappointed to hear that, that he lost your trust."  
"It's not about trust. Philip always gives me nice words."  
"Then what about me?" Drawing Theresa's hair back over her ears, Fiona said.  
"Always trust you in fashion." Closing her eyes, Theresa said.  
"Wow, that's an honour. Even if you're the chief secretary of the Prime Minister, you can be only trusted about fashion. Awesome."

Theresa laughed quietly. She was closing her eyes, but she knew that Fiona was laughing too. The humour of this two people was always like that. It wouldn't be funny to see others, but at least two people felt funny being sarcastic images of themselves.

Fiona's fingers crossed Theresa's hair and then turned over her cheek. Theresa opened her eyes, feeling that Fiona's touch was very warm. With Theresa's one eyelash on her index finger, Fiona stood close to Theresa.

"Make a wish, Theresa." Fiona said.

Once again, Theresa closed her eyes. After a short silence, Theresa breathed out shallowly.

"What did you wish for?" Dusting off her palm, Fiona said.  
"Everything that you want will come true." Theresa said.

Fiona frowned over her head and raised her mouth tightly. At once, Theresa was convinced that Fiona wasn't laughing at all in this time. Nobody but Theresa knew that Fiona was really laughing or frowning. This time, neither of that.

"You should go to the studio now." Opening the door, the staff pushed in a head.

Theresa was once again checked with Fiona her appearance. Along with Fiona's okay sign, Theresa stepped out of the waiting room. Whether it's the power of wish or the rigorous pre-interview training, Theresa finished the live broadcast quite well. It was a very pleasant Sunday morning.


End file.
